TODO
Videos need to be created for the following things. Please check the Video Guide for info on how to properly make these videos. General Speedtricks Movement (Fastest to Slowest) Dash Jumping ☑ Boost Ball ☑ Morph Ball ☑ L-Jumping ☑ Holding L ☑ Walking ☑ (This would be a comparison video to Holding L / L Jumping) Morph Ball Bomb Jumping Double Bomb Jump (DBJ) ☑ Triple Bomb Jump (TBJ or 3BJ) ☑ Bomb-Space Jump (BSJ) ☑ HBJ (High Bomb Jump) ☑ UBJ (Ultimate Bomb Jump) ☑ Bouncing ☐ Instant Unmorph ☐ With and Without Space Jump Explanation ☐ Jumping Ghetto Jump ☐ Rodeo Jump ☐ "Bunny" Hopping ☐ Out of Bounds Physics ☐ Uses ☐ Sequence Breaks Tallon Overworld Space Jump First ☑ Right Side ☐ (Multiple Variations) Left Side ☐ Early Artifact of Chozo ☐ Without Boost Ball ☐ Out of Bounds ☐ Chozo Ruins Skipping Hive Mecha ☑ Early Artifact of Lifegiver + Wavebuster ☑ Without Space Jump ☑ Early Artifact of Wild (aka Early Wild) ☑ Early Ice Beam (Ice Beam Before Flaahgra aka IBBF) ☐ Magmoor Caverns Early Artifact of Strength ☑ Without Space Jump ☑ Early Plasma Beam ☐ Without Space Jump ☐ Without Boost Ball ☐ Phendrana Drifts Early Wave Beam ☐ No Space Jump ☐ Early Artifact of Elder ☐ Early Artifact of Spirit ☐ Without Space Jump ☐ Phazon Mines Early Artifact of Newborn ☐ (aka Early Newborn) Early Grapple Beam ☐ Early Flamethrower ☐ Skipping Items Space Jump Tallon Overworld Great Tree Hall Bottom ☐ Top ☐ Life Grove ☐ Chozo Ruins Crossway ☐ Hall of the Elders ☐ Reflecting Pool ☐ Ruined Shrine HPBJ ☐ Dash ☐ Tower of Light Magmoor Caverns Monitor Station ☐ Geothermal Core ☐ (Floaty) Phendrana Drifts Chozo Ice Temple ☐ Phendrana's Edge ☐ Phendrana Shorelines ☐ Ruined Courtyard ☐ Phazon Mines Central Dynamo ☐ Fungal Hall A ☐ Fungal Hall B ☐ Main Quarry to Waste Disposal ☐ Metroid Quarantine A (MQA) ☐ Metroid Quarantine B (MQB) ☐ Phazon Processing Center ☐ Ventilation Shaft ☐ Impact Crater Phazon Core ☐ Spider Ball Tallon Overworld Great Tree Hall ☐ Chozo Ruins Furnace ☐ Hall of the Elders ☐ Ruined Shrine ☐ Magmoor Caverns Geothermal Core ☐ Twin Fires Tunnel ☐ Without Space Jump ☐ Phendrana Drifts Transport to Magmoor Caverns South ☐ Without Space Jump ☐ Phazon Mines Main Quarry ☐ Metroid Quarantine A ☐ Metroid Quarantine B ☐ Phazon Processing Center ☐ Research Access ☐ Boost Ball Tallon Overworld Life Grove ☐ Life Grove Tunnel ☐ Chozo Ruins Crossway ☐ Reflecting Pool ☐ Ruined Shrine ☐ Magmoor Caverns Monitor Station ☐ Geothermal Core ☐ Phendrana Drifts Ruined Courtyard ☐ Phazon Mines Elite Research ☐ Vent Shaft ☐ Dash ☐ Gravity Suit Tallon Overworld Cargo Freight Lift to Deck Gamma ☐ Hydro Access Tunnel ☐ Skipping the Frigate ☐ Chozo Ruins Tower of Light ☐ (Lifegiver) Grapple Beam Chozo Ruins Magma Pool ☐ Magmoor Caverns Geothermal Core ☐ Phendrana Drifts Phendrana's Edge ☐ Phazon Mines Fungal Hall A ☐ Fungal Hall B ☐ Thermal Visor Impact Crater Metroid Prime: Phase 2 ☐ Routes Any% ☐ Walk Through ☐ 100% ☐ Walk Through ☐ Low% Walk Through ☐ Optimizations (Coming Back to Fill this In) Tallon Overworld Chozo Ruins Magmoor Caverns Phendrana Drifts Phazon Mines Impact Crater Maps ? Boss Tricks Tallon Overworld Ridley ☐ Chozo Ruins Plated Beetle ☐ Hive Mecha ☐ Phendrana Drifts Sheegoth ☐ Thardus ☐ Phazon Mines Phazon Elite ☐ Omega Pirate ☐ Impact Crater Phase 1 ☐ Phase 2 ☐ Secret Worlds Organize into Area not # Version Differences Lots of shit Other Stuff Floaty